


The Vindication (Draco Malfoy/Female OC)

by empressrenz10



Category: Draco Malfoy - Fandom, DracoxOC - Fandom, Harry Potter - Fandom, Redemption - Fandom, Slytherin - Fandom, Wizards - Fandom, hogwarts - Fandom, witches - Fandom
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26520988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressrenz10/pseuds/empressrenz10
Summary: Lilith Sephitis, halfblood. Forced to attend school at Hogwarts because she can be no longer be protected at the muggle world. Once, You-Know-Who attacked her at her school, disguised his self, and attempted to kill the child at such a young age.Now, Lilith will do her best to survive and stay alive as she stay at Hogwarts, being at the same school with the famous, Harry Potter, doesn’t help it. He was the main target of that man. She thought she will be alone within her journey but, there she met her childhood bestfriend, Draco Malfoy.Draco Malfoy, the notorious badboy at Hogwarts, the bully. He never expected his childhood friend will show up after so many years. With all the things happening that is related to the devil that everyone hates, he doesn’t want anyone to be part of the schemes of the Death Eaters. Will his mind change?—Now, that there will be someone to help him from the path he is taking.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

The time that I saw the infamous Draco Malfoy for years that I couldn’t recognize him. The moment we had exchanged words, all I wanted to do was wipe off the smug look in his face, no, I wanted to punch the hell out of him. 

His personality screams ‘Slytherin’ after all, wouldn’t be shocked if he’s known as a bully at Hogwarts. I don’t even know why I was friends with this guy. As I thought about it, I hope I will not be sorted at the house of Slytherin. I rather be the other three houses than to be a Slytherin, but deep down, knowing with my attitude, I definitely will fit there. You can’t lie to the hat, but you can be placed to the house that you want to. I don’t know what house I should belong to, deep down inside my heart, I knew that I was a Slytherin.

I did not even want to go attend here, but I was a pureblood. I shouldn’t be roaming around freely because I needed to hide from You-Know-Who, and im also at the same year with the boy who lived, Harry Potter. We had the same situation, but gladly I was took in by my aunt and uncle who were pureblood wizards as well. For the past couple of years they gladly obliged with my wishes that I will not attend Hogwarts until my 4th year. It was the summer before my 4th year.  
Looking back at the time that I met that jerk after a couple of years, the thick books in my arms as I wait in line and then suddenly,

Someone bumped into me. Making the thick books fall on my foot, I screamed silently as I felt the pang of pain that hit my toe, I heard the people beside me snicker as it was noticeable that they were trying their best not to laugh, I crouched so I could pick them up, I just decided that I shall just lift them with magic rather than carrying it, as I don’t want it to happen that again. My toe was still stinging in pain.

As I stood up as the books also levitated from the floor as my hand was directed towards it, I turned around and was ready to burst my anger at the person who did that intentionally, I knew it was intentional. If it wasn’t, they could’ve been sorry. As I turn around, it was the well known—Draco Malfoy. With a smug look in his face.  
Recognizing him wasn’t that hard, but now. He just hits different. I just ignored him, I didn’t want to talk to him after all this years.

“So you’re just gonna ignore me, love?” Draco said after a few moments, I guess he recognized me then. As he said that I turned around and faced an amused Draco Malfoy, ha, he wasn’t amused, as if he was impressed.  
“What do you want now, Dracy?” I said emphasizing his nickname when we were kids, his eyes widened and his friends started chuckling and he immediately looked at them and they immediately stopped laughing but they were still smiling.

“Get out of my sight, Lily.” He said with his voice low, so low that it was enough to make you shiver in fear. I felt tingles in my spine but I didn’t mind it, I stood bravely there, as I smirked.

“My pleasure.” I said as I placed the levitated books in the counter and after I paid for it, I purposely stepped at his shoe, which I knew that was expensive, of course, he’s a Malfoy after all. I heard him cursed under his breath as I walk away the books levitated at my side, raising my right hand knowing he was looking I waved.

Things will be quite interesting this school year. 

I thought before I apparition to go back at the house, I opened the door with a smug look at my face.l my aunt and uncle noticed the expression that I was wearing at my face and as I slam the door with magic, their eyebrows raised as they watch my every movement.  
“What?” I asked them 

“who did you meet there?” my aunt immediately asked, wow is this what they call parental instincts?\

“hmm, Dracy Malfoy” I said and they immediately knew who it was, I was the only person who was able to call him that without getting killed by him actually.  
“oh” my aunt said as she stares at uncle who was reading the newspaper of the wizarding world, he puts it down for awhile as they stare each other and I just didn’t mind what those stares meant, as I kiss them in the cheeks, as I struggled going upstairs, I even decided just to apparition to my room. I know that they were looking at me as I limped myself up to the stairs, my aunt called up to me and I shouted that I was okay, even though my toe was stinging like a bitch.

As I walked inside my room, after a lot of struggles, I suddenly remember how he looked so vulnerable when I called him Dracy. 

Yeah it will be interesting


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorting Day

To be honest, it's like my aunt is the one going to be attending, because she is so frantic right now and worried about my things, double checking, triple checking, if I have my wand with me, my own potions, and other things.

I shook my head as she keeps going back and forth at my room, she was checking if I packed the inappropriate clothes, if I had enough clothing and such things.

I stood up and I immediately caught her, I held her shoulders tightly.

"I'll be fine." I said with assurance, she looked up, our eyes meeting and hugged me, I felt the warmness of the hug.

"You better be." She said with a serious tone, she rarely uses that tone.

"As if you don't know me, I'll be fine." I said again with assurance and she seems convinced now, she sighed and she told me one last time that I should fix my things because now, it was all over the fucking place.

By all means, I hope this will end well.

-The next day-

I didn't even had time to stretch, I was greeted by my aunt screaming at me, because if I didn't moved my ass from the bed she will avada kedrava me. 

When I heard that, I immediately stood up, and I almost fell at the moment I stood because my body was shocked.

I was about to land at the floor, face first, but I immediately released magic from my palms to balance me before me and the floor will collide.

The moment that I had fixed all of my things, she was there outside with my uncle, my uncle notices me and offered to carry my stuff, and shoved it inside the truck.

My aunt was doing it again, she was pacing back and forth as she held the keys tightly, as she murmurs some things that I couldn't understand.

"Come on! You'll be late! Maybe the train is already gone, should we-"she immediately spat, and my uncle held her and told her to calm down, as she breathes now at a normal pace unlike earlier.

"She's not late, love." My uncle assures her and we entered the car. As we were at the car, I looked outside, I thought about what it will be like there, because I did not attend any schools that had magic, I was enrolled in a muggle school for my safety, but it didn't last that long. 

Sucks being a pureblood.

"What's it like there?" I asked and my aunt looked back at me from the shotgun seat and her face was calm, as if the place gave her good memories. She smiled as she glances at her husband.

"Well, it's magical." She said and she laughed and my uncle shook his head at the answer of his wife, he was staring at her as if she was a crazy woman-"Nah, just kidding."

"Knowing that Harry Potter is there, I don't know if you guys could experience peace." She started and her voice was sad, oh right the famous- Harry Potter.

"But, when me and your uncle were there, it was amazing, the Quidditch matches between the houses, dining and studying at the Great hall, with your house mates and your friends. 

The failed potions that will make your room smoky-" she said and she paused as she started to laugh, and continued, "sorry I just remembered something, did you know?- your uncle was put into detention because he couldn't get that certain potion and he ended up destroying the room HAHAHAHH" she laughed

I looked at my uncle and I laughed as I saw him glaring at us through the rear mirror as he rolls his eyes. "Are you guys done now?" He asked irritatingly.

"Don't be grumpy sweetheart. I was just missing the old days that's all" she smirked at uncle, and he rolled his eyes as he mutters, "Bloody hell, why did I even marry you?"

After that, we laughed so loud that umcle pressed on the brakes so hard, that we were almost thrown out of the car, and my aunt was ready to give a fight.

"Stop!" I said and reminded them the train, because my uncle didn't brought his other car, so I need to go by train.

"Oh right! STEP ON IT!" my aunt scolded, and my uncle said it was her fault in the first place, and they were still bickering, I casted a spell to shut their mouths. I rolled my eyes as I leaned back onto my seat with a smirk on my face, so they drove to the train station which was called- King's Cross Station.

I removed the spell I casted as we stepped out of the car, and I was carrying my stuff which was heavy, no it feels heavier.

I thought and suddenly I was engulfed by 2 persons in a hug that was so tight, that it can crush my bones.

I hugged them back with the same intensity, I know that I'm going to miss them. Ever since then, they were with me, they never left me alone, the time that I was abandoned.

It said platform 9 3/4, but I think they're going crazy. I don't see any sign that had those numbers and then suddenly I was pushed forward into the wall, I screamed and waited for the impact but it felt like I passed through a different dimension.

"What was that for??" I aksed and they laughed and they hugged me once again, reminding me that I should be careful and they even told me not to get myself expelled! How dare they? I'm not that bad- I think.

As they disappeared from my sight, I felt lonely. It has been so long that I ever felt this way. Because now, I will have a new life.

Lilith, you are a strong woman. I know you could do this. My mother's last words rang inside my head. I took deep breaths and shove my trunks inside the train and I went onto to find a spot to sit in.

I asked the people who were sitting there, it seems that they're friends. I asked them if it was okay to sit there with them because theres no available compartment left and they agreed and gave me a copy of The Quibbler.

I just stared at them and then they noticed as I glanced away, we introduced ourselves, we talked about ourselves, and they asked me what my house was, but I said that it was just my first time at Hogwarts and they didn't believed me.

And our talk went on until the Hogwarts express halts from the long journey, and they told me that we were already here.

I opened the compartment door, it felt like I was in a new place, it welcomed me as if I really belong here.

I clutched onto my robe as I gripped it tight, clearly I was nervous, I was not familiar at the place and who knows what will happen?

As the big guy was there and he guide us where the boats are, i could feel the cold breeze that brushed through my skin.

I looked around and saw Malfoy, our eyes met, but we never tore our gazes from each other. He made a 'tsk' sound as he went closer to me, leaving his friends behind, and offered his hand, and i looked at it, he stares at me as if i was dumb

What is he even doing?

"Do you wanna trip into the water or what?"


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slytherin

As Draco said that, I placed my hand in top of his, as he guided me to the boat, and his friends who left him behind were smiling at the both of us, Draco noticed where was I looking at, and when he turned around, their teasing smiles disappeared, he rolled his eyes before he went to the boat with me.

"Before you assume anything, Sephitis, I was told by my parents to accompany you." He started and I just nodded, I wasn't even assuming it. Who does he think he is?

The boat started moving on its own, Draco passed me the stick with a lamp on it, and told me that I should be the one holding that instead of him, I just rolled my eyes. After a couple of minutes, a castle came into view. I was so amazed that I didn't noticed that my mouth was opened.

Suddenly, I felt a cold finger at my chin, and closed my mouth and I stared at the person who did that and rose a brow. "What? Go on then, open your mouth and let flies go inside your mouth." He said and rolled his eyes, I was about to say something but I realized that its true, there were flies here.

As the boat halted as we are already on land, Malfoy was the first one to step out of the boat, and he put his left foot at the end of the boat and extended his hand at me. I rolled my eyes and did not accept his help but then suddenly I was outbalanced. I heard Malfoy cursed.

As I was about to fall, I called him using his nickname. "Dracy!" I said at the verge of falling, he immediately leaned forward and caught me in his arms, his hand supporting my waist. "Clumsy." He just said and placed me at land.

I felt my blood rushed up in my cheeks, he put his hands in his robe pockets and I patted my robe, and started walking, as I caught up to him. He was the only person I knew around here. So I have no choice but to stick with him.

"Where are we going?" I whispered at him and he just pointed his index finger at the castle, and I just glared at him, of course we will be going there but where inside the castle. He noticed my glare and he just shrugged at me and warned me not to call him Dracy in front of many students.

I smirked as he said that and he looks at me, those serious eyes that I have never had contact with since the first day I made that nickname for him, "Just fucking don't, Lilith. You know better."

"Oh why? Will you let your father know this?" I teased and he just looks at me, no expression to be seen in his face, I gulped as I smiled sheepishly and just walked casually. We were already inside the castle. As we were at the stairs, at the top of the stairs there was an old woman, is she a professor?

"Welcome back to Hogwarts everyone. We have a new student who will be joining us today from now on." She announced and looked at me, I felt nervous as all of their heads turn to me, I looked down as I held Dracos robe from behind, he noticed it and he removed it gently.

I looked at him and he gently shook his head, still looking at the woman in front of us. Ah right, reputation.

The professor realized she hasn't introduced herself at the new student, "I am Professor McGonagall" she said and I swear I heard that name around somewhere. The large doors opened, and the first thing I saw was 4 long tables, and one table at the front, it seems those are the staff of Hogwarts.

"The one at the middle is the headmaster" Draco whispered and I stared at the person who was at the middle, he was old. That's all I can say- he's pretty old. The students surrounding me sat on their respective tables. The old lady asked me, along with the first years behind me, to come in front, there was an old looking hat and a stool awaiting there.

All of the students looked at us as we made my way in front, "why are they looking?" I asked and the professor just said, "They're waiting for the results of the sorting dear." She said while smiling, and proceeds to put the sorting hat at the top of my head. Their eyes watching the hats answer.

It was clear that the hat was struggling where I should belong. Then whispers started to fill the room and professor Dumbledore silenced them.

"ah, I know now, Slytherin" the hat said and the Slytherin table clapped, some of them stood, ready to welcome me. I stared blankly as I walked towards the Slytherin table.

As I shook their hands, I did not smile nor showed any expression as I sat beside Malfoy, because he pulled my hand and I just sat there. I was still staring ahead as the first years were being sorted.

It can't be. I can't be a Slytherin. I know my mother was one, my father was a Ravenclaw. I shouldn't be this shocked that I'm a Slytherin. I was hoping that I was a Gryffindor or something. I sighed as I composed myself. I put my two clasped hands in front of my face and leaned on it.

"It'll be okay." Draco assured in a small voice. "I get to mess with you, with no bloody problem." He says with a smug look at his face as he bite on his food. I rolled my eyes, and I would be lying if I didn't said I calmed down a bit. Suddenly when I was about to grab a chicken leg, a creature popped up in front of me. A ghost!

"Bloody hell!" I said as I put my hand at top of my chest, my heartbeat was beating frantically and the ghost apologized as it noticed that I was a new student. My fellow Slytherin people laughed at me and I just peacefully grabbed a chicken once again.

But someone beat me it, it was Malfoy. "There is a lot of chicken and you chose to pick what I was about to get?" I said and he just shrugged as his trade smug look appeared once again. I just grabbed another one.

Maybe it will not be so bad after all.


	4. Chapter 3

After that one piece of chicken, which was all I ate, I had kept my head down after that, I could feel their stares at me. I could hear Malfoys insult as he looks at the Golden Trio.

The food was so plenty that there were many leftovers, now I'm curious what happens to the leftovers, since all of the students of each houses cannot eat this all at once. So this is the amount of food we're going to eat every day?

"Can't I leave right now?" I spoke, knowing that Malfoy would hear it. He glanced at my way as he bit into his apple.

"What? You're getting bored? If you want then just leave, the big doors awaits" he said sarcastically and I just rolled my eyes. Bastard. I stepped on his shoe that looked so fancy, I swear to Merlin this man never wears degraded clothes. Is that to prove that he's superior or what? I just don't get it.

He gritted his teeth in pain, "Stop it Lilith, it hurts." He said as I stomped harder at his shoes as I smiled sweetly. His friend notices Dracos expression, since it was noticeable that he was somehow hurt.

"Lilith" he said and I smirked as I removed my foot that was crushing his foot.

"You okay mate?" His friend and asked and Draco replied,

"Of course I am, the ghosts just messing with me" he said and I almost laughed because the ghosts can never touch us, he glares at me and I just looked down trying to muffle my laughs and his friend already knew it was me.

He just nodded and Malfoy and raised his glass and Draco raised his and they clanked it together and drank it. My eyes looked around the Great Hall, the candles floating giving us light.

I elbowed Draco and he hissed, "Bloody hell, what do you want Lily?" he asked and he followed my gaze, it was a girl who was with us a while ago, after I was sorted, she was the one next to me, but since I was so distracted I didn't quite catch what her name was.

She had black hair, green eyes, she was also pale but unlike Draco who was pale as a vampire. She was also looking around, I whispered and pulled him a little bit down so my mouth was near his mouth.

"What's her name?" I said and he immediately rose up and he stared annoyingly at me.

"Why should I know?" he said and turned around at his friends, I just rolled my eyes, he's so moody. Like he's a man having menstruation. I chuckled at the thought. Suddenly the girl that I was watching earlier stood up and went outside of the Great Hall.

Since Draco is so busy with his friends, I just decided to eat, since I'm so bored and the food is too tempting to ignore. Suddenly all of the students turned their head once again at the doors. Is there a new student that was late?

He was panting, his hair was a mess, I couldn't see his face, since he was gripping his thighs as he looks down, he was catching his breathe. Suddenly he rose his head and fixed his hair.

I dropped my jaw as I saw who it was,-- it was Odelle. He's my bestfriend for years already, we were always together, because no one likes to be friends with him even though he was hot- Wait Lilith, don't fantasize for your boy bestfriend.

Professor McGonagall, stood up from her chair and opened the scroll once again, "Odelle Flammia! Step forward" she said and all of us stopped eating as it was a crucial moment for us students.

As he was about to sit, our gazes locked and he recognized me right away, as he sat down his eyes was still on me, I gave him a small smile and gave him a thumbs up, and his cheeky smile showed.

"Do you know that mudblood?" Draco said and the Slytherin students stared at me and I turned around to see his pale face that looked so serious as he stared at Odelle at the front.

"Why do you care?" I said with annoyance, now he wants to ask me? After pushing me away earlier as if I was a nobody to him? Ha! Jokes on you Malfoy, two can play this game.

When they heard that they teased Malfoy and the guy called Blaise said, "Yep, she's Slytherin confirmed" We all laughed

The hat said that Odelle was a Ravenclaw, no doubt he was a smart kid, after I heard that, I immediately stood up, and he was not far from the table, I ran to him and hugged him so tight, and the Slytherin who were older than us, whistled as me and Odelle hugged.

"Chill, were just bestfriends." I said and they looked at me teasingly, I glared at them. I was about to say that Odelle should sit beside me, but I remembered he was not a Slytherin, he was a Ravenclaw. "Let's just talk tomorrow okay?" he whispered as his arms stayed at my waist, I just nodded and watched him walk away at the Ravenclaws table.

"Are you just gonna stand there? It's not like the both of you are not gonna see each other again. Don't act like the lovers in movies that just saw after a couple of years" Draco said grumpily because I didn't realized that I was standing there for a couple of minutes.

Because of that I rolled my eyes as I sat beside him, and pulled his hair, I put my mouth in his ear and whispered "Why love? You jealous?" I said and let go of his hair and he looks at me.

"You're insane Sephitis." He said as he fix his hair and I laughed and decided to tease him more;

"Only for you, its exclusive Dracy, you should be honored." I said and I winked.

"Bloody hell, Sephitis." He said and I just laughed louder as I see him cringing at my actions, Blaise was nodding, because he was satisfied of what he is seeing and gave me a smile, a smile that shows respect. I nodded.

After a couple of bickering, the heads of each house said that we should go now to our rooms, as we walk outside the Great Hall, I was beside Draco because he told me to stick with him otherwise I will be lost. Well it's true, I have no right to object.

Suddenly he looked at the Golden Trio who was talking to the Hupplepuff girl earlier that I was staring at. All I heard was she was a muggle born like Hermione, she doesn't look like one, not to be rude but, it was rare to have muggle borns who looked beautiful.

Then suddenly, Draco wasn't already beside me and I was already being pushed by students, I immediately separated from them and went to find Draco teasing the new transferee.

"Ooh another mudblood" He said while looking at the girl, after that I pulled his ear, and he yelped in pain as I tugged it harder,

"What the hell, Lilith?!" He said as he struggles to get out of my grip, as he realized he can't escape from me, he just stopped moving as I glare at his icy grey eyes that was so mesmerizing to look at.

Remembering what happened earlier, I looked at the new girl and the Golden Trio, and I smiled apologetically at the four of them, Draco was such a jerk to muggle-borns, and I remembered before that I was always the one who apologizes to the people he bullies,

"Sorry, Dracy was just being a jerk, by the way, I'm Lilith Sephitis" I apologized and I introduced myself, and I started dragging Draco away, and he was laughing because I was struggling.

"Go on keep laughing, and your ear will no longer be attached to your fucking face." I said and he immediately stood up as he fix his robe, "Just what I thought" I said and we walked slowly and he turned around again,

"Good thing you weren't here when the Chambers opened" He said at the girl, I think her name was Agape, oh right I remember now! It was Agape Godfrey.

And then the girl asked about the Chamber that Malfoy was talking about and suddenly after a few exchanging of words, he commented, "Well it could've killed you first"

When Malfoy said that, Agape looked slightly terrified, and I smacked his mouth for saying that. I just pulled his hand and followed the path where the Slytherins walked a while ago, after a long walk, they were so many stairs, my number one enemy.

"This is it." Draco said as we stopped in front of a painting. I looked at him, I was so confused, what we were doing in front of a dungeon? He just looks at me with the expression saying 'just wait for it'

"Pure-blood" Draco says and the dungeon doors open, and he stepped in revealing a room, no it was more like a living room. I looked around, the fire was also green, like the color that represents the Slytherin, and almost everything was green to be precise.

"Well, bye. See you tomorrow or whatever." He said and just left me. I rolled my eyes again and went to the opposite direction and tries to remember what my room was.

There! I saw it! I opened it, since it was not locked and I saw two girls who were laying at their beds, oh right. Roommates. I just walked quietly and changed my clothes fast so I feel refreshed.

I laid on the bed, I was so exhausted even though we barely did anything, is it because I bickered all the time with Malfoy? I sighed and petted my owl, it was just beside me. I removed my glasses as I put it into the nightstand.

Wonder how tomorrow will go.

-*-

Crossover with rooszee, read her story titled 'Ternion' cuz there will be more croosovers:)! (in wattpad)


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apples and Fangirls

I don't want to go to classes. That's the first thing that came into my mind as I stretched my body, my roommates, were no longer there. I shrugged as I stood up, guess we'll not be close roomies then. As I went to the shower, I keep thinking about what will happen later on.

Will I be okay?

As I fixed the tie that I struggled to fix, I was not used to this type of uniform, in muggle schools, the ties are already knitted at the gala uniform, but here, you freaking need to tie it yourself.

I tightened it around my neck, and then suddenly I can't breathe-, I loosened it a little bit and looked at the time, it was already 8:30. Ah, Breakfast!

I went down and I saw the jerk here at the Slytherin Common Room, he was eating an apple? It was his favorite, if I recall it right, he always wanted green apples, and I never liked green apples.

I remembered we even had a debate which apple is much tastier, then we went to his mom, Narcissa Malfoy, and we asked her to eat the two different apples, but in the end she said that the red one is much good than the green one.

And with that Draco never talked to Aunt Narcissa for a week. Like, all for that because of a fucking apple. I rolled my eyes as I went beside him, he was about to take the apple to his mouth, his mouth opening, I smirked as I get the apple from his hand.

He looked at me with a shocked expression in his face. No, it wasn't a shocked expression, it looked like he was hurt that I stole his apple. After that his brows furrowed as he looks at me and his beloved apple. His eyes looking down at the apple and to my face, he was like the things in the car- what do you call that again? The one that has a bouncing head.

"Give it back." He said seriously as he glares at me, okay. Confirmed, Draco Malfoy is obsessed with his apples. I winked before I took a bite at his apple.

"I hate you so much" he said tiredly and as I walk, he went beside me, he was pouting, I rolled my eyes and put my hand forward, "Accio, Green Apples." I said and a green apple appeared at my hand, and I swear to Merlin, his eyes sparked as he saw the apple.

I rolled my eyes once again, won't be shocked if I can't roll it anymore the next day, before tossing him the apple. I snickered when he caught it and he ate his apple happily.

After two or three bites he poked his finger at the side of my waist, I yelped as I glared at him, he knew that my waist is my weakness, I was ticklish, as soon as the trademark Malfoy smirk spreads across his lips.

I knew I was in danger.

And with that, I ran.

As the both of us pant before the large doors of the Great Hall, I glared at the pale man beside me who was the same as me, we were catching our breaths, he was about to poke his finger at my waist, but he just let his finger down.

He stood up properly and fixed his robe, "let's go." He said suddenly his aura changing, as he enter the Great Hall, his superior aura surrounded him, the girls who fantasize him looked at him with lustful eyes. I made a disgusted face as I catch up to him and sat beside him.

All of the girls that likes him glared at them, I scoffed as they stare. Do you think that intimidates me? I thought and elbowed Draco lightly, he whips his head at me and rose a brow. "Pass me the water." I said and he just grabbed it without looking and gave it to me, while talking to Blaise.

As I drank from the glass, I looked at the girls whose eyes were much more deadly a while ago, I smirked as my lips and the rim of glass separated. I almost laughed because I saw one of them shiver and faced their table.

Scaredy cats.

"What's your first class?" I asked Draco as we walk outside the Great Hall, with his friends, who gladly accepted me after I was the only one who can make him shut his fucking mouth. He didn't even answered me, he asked me again to make green apples,

"Make me one again." He said grumpily and I rose a brow and straightly said;

"No." as I said that he whimpered softly, so I was the only one who can hear it.

"I'll tickle you, until you can't breathe." He said and I narrowed my eyes at him as I put my hand forward and spelled, "Accio, Green Apples."

As soon as he saw the green apple in my hand, he grabbed it not so gently, as he winks at me and plastered that stupid smirk in his face.

I pinched his waist as he just focused in his apple, "Bloody hell, can't you see? Im busy eating my apple!" he said and I just rolled my eyes and grabbed his schedule from his robe and saw we had the same first class together. I gave it back, as my heels made sound as it made contact with the concrete.

I feel powerful, lol.

Some of the girls were looking at the boys behind me with their disgusting eyes. Others glared at me. Suddenly I felt a hand in my shoulder and I made a little jump as I was startled.

"Hey, saw you a while ago how you gave Draco his apple without a wand, perhaps you're a witch that does wandless magic?" Dracos friend named Gregory Goyle asked me,

I nodded with a smile and he gave a sweet smile back. Suddenly Draco was beside me, his hand snaked around my waist, "You do know you should just stick with wands right?" he whispered.

"I'll be fine Dracy." I said with an assuring smile as I removed his hand from my waist and he leaned in again, a faint smirk lingering in his lips, "goodluck with the fangirls Lilith" he said as he walked much faster, with his face clearly showing that he was enjoying this. I narrowed my eyes at him as he walks towards Potion Class.

As I looked around the hallway, there I saw the eyes of the possessive fangirls of Malfoy, I sighed as I gripped my books tighter and just casually talked to Crabbe, Gregory and Zabini, ignoring their death stares.

Fuck you Malfoy.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape Snape and potions

As we reached Potions class, and I just knew that it was just near the dungeons, where the Slytherin Common Room is just near, Professor Snape wasn't there yet, the other students from other houses looked at us as we entered the room, other girls gossiped at each other, either while staring at me with their dirty looks, or the pale guy that just sat and their dreamy eyes bores at him.

My eyes roamed around, majority of this class were Slytherins, I wasn't amazed, somehow my stomach flipped, am I nervous? I shook my head as I find an empty table at the corner. I saw Groyle, Crabbe and Zabini looked towards at me, Draco was watching them.

I just nodded at the three and mouthing that 'I'm fine here.' They didn't looked convinced and after a couple of seconds they nodded as they went near at Dracos table. Draco was still watching me and I gave him a serious look and he was convinced that I was fine and went on to blabber things to his friends.

Suddenly the door which was opened, suddenly banged open, is this a dramatic entrance? I scoffed, it was Professor Snape who did that, his black cloak hugging him, as he walks to the podium, or at the front and said,

"Welcome, I am Professor Snape, of course the others know my name, but there are new students that had joined us today." He said with an unexpected smooth voice, and roamed his eyes, his hard stare met my dark brown eyes. I felt my breathe hitched as our eyes make contact. 

His presence. His eyes left mine, I narrowed my eyes at the professor, the presence that he just emitted right now, it was like Dracos, telling who is superior, and has a dark aura around him.

He was about to start, but we heard footsteps, we turned around and it was Agape, she was panting as she gripped her knees, she has been running. Professor Snapes dark gaze turned to her, and said with a low voice, "Almost late in your first day, Godfrey."

As her head rose, I pointed the spot beside me which was empty and her face lits up and sat quietly beside me, 

"Well, Good morning Agape." I greeted her as she tries to catch her breath still.

"Good Morning Lilith." She said with a shaky voice, how long does she recover from running? I was about to laugh and just said that she can just call me Lily.

My first name is a name of woman demon who is said to be the first wife of Adam, before Eve. I like my name, but it's just like, I knew that a part of me was evil, I remember what happened again. I slightly smiled as I remembered when I cried, I went to hug Draco when we were kids, the first time I hugged him was when I was crying and he yeeted me. Like he literally threw me.

Snape was talking about what we will be tackling this year. My train of thoughts was distracted when I felt Agape jump slightly beside me, she was called by Snape, 

"What is the Polyjuice Potion?" He asked Agape, and I saw Agapes hand trembled and fiddled with her fingers, Polyjuice potion? Oh I remember reading that one, I saw the girl from Gryffindor who Draco bullied yesterday shot her hand up. Ah, she's a know-it-all then. It was clear that she was as she shakes her hand and tries her best not to stand up.

"Your answer, Godfrey?" Snape asked once again and I was impressed,

"Uh..... it causes a physical and voice transformation of the drinker, but clothing is not affected. Its ingredients include fluxweed, knotgrass..... Lacewing flies, leeches, powdered bicorn horn, and shredded Boomslang skin. ... The potion is fairly complicated to make, as it needs a month to be brewed." She said answering, but it was clear in her tone that she didn't know what she was answering.

Interesting. I just shook my head clearing the thought.

Snape was about to say 'wrong' but as he realizes that Agape was right, for a split second his eyes showed amusement but then, "Very good, Godfrey." He said no trace or hint of emotion in his face nor his voice.

"I thought this was your first year in Hogwarts?" I whispered to her as she sat down, she let out a relief breath.

"I actually don't know what Poly what Potion is" She whispered back and I rose a brow,

"Then how did you know what it does?" I asked her looking her straight in the eyes, who randomly just says what Polyjuice potion is, if you don't know what it does in the first place or what it is?

"I don't I just heard it in my mind" She said normally and I just looked at her, confusion was clearly shown in my face, what the hell?

Suddenly our surnames were called by a smooth voice yet emotionless, the other students stared at us, Draco was smirking and I just rolled my eyes and Snape asked what we were whispering about and we just said it was nothing.

He doesn't look convinced, but he let it go, and he just continued with his lecture. Unexpectedly, I thought potions class will be boring.

"This is the Polyjuice Potion, I want each of you to take a strand of hair from your seatmates and put in inside the potion." Snape said and suddenly cups containing the potion flew around and landed in front of each student.

"Can I?" Agape asked for a strand of my hair and as I gave her a nod, I already pulled a strand of hair, and we exchanged and put it at the cups containing the potions. As I smelled the potion after the hair had been added, it gave a disgusting smell, a very very disgusting smell that almost made me puke, but I held it in.

I saw Draco staring at me with worry in his eyes, i just gave a smile that I can do it and I was okay, he just sighed and as he faced his cup, he immediately covered his nose as he muttered a string of swears that made Snape smack his head.

A student said "Disgusting!" as he finished drinking his cup. I stared at the liquid, I sighed as I drank mine, and Snape said to us that, "What did you expect it to taste? Juice?!" and the student who complained earlier shrunk in his seat. Honestly, I feel bad for him.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Agape muttered to me and I agreed with her and covered my mouth as I felt what I ate earlier for breakfast stuck in my throat, as I drank it, I felt something was happening to my body, it feels like my body was shifting or something like that.

I muttered a spell for a mirror to appear, and now, I saw Agapes face as I flicked the mirror towards me, I whipped my head at Dracos direction, he became Goyle, I tried my best not to laugh, but I failed.

"Mudblood." He told me, and I narrowed my eyes at him and he looked satisifed, he knew that I hated if he calls someone a mudblood, especially me, even though I'm a pureblood, he tells me that I act like a mudblood. 

I just ignored him and said cool instead and acts in awe. "Wicked" Agape said in awe as she touches her face- or my face? Whatever. I gave her the mirror and she said that she looks good in Slytherin robe and tie, I just smirked as I looked at her, so that's what I look like then.

"Now we wash it away." Snape said and then suddenly we screeched like cats, as cold water came splashing on us making us all wet, my dark brown hair sticking to my face. Is this what they call the 'The Theif's Downfall'? 

Suddenly my thoughts was confirmed when Hermione- and Agape said in chorus that it was Theif's Downfall. I asked Agape, how does she know that and she told me that she didn't actually know what it is, I rose my brow again. Okay, I am surrounded by weirdos. 

As Snape casted a spell to make our outfits dry, we talked more about the Polyjuice potion. And for the rest of the class, my mind just drifted away.

As Potions was finished, I stretched my whole body and suddenly Draco tossed me his books, I stared at him unbelievably, good thing I caught it. He smiles teasingly and I tied my wet hair in a messy bun, he looks at me.

"You look like a muggle, you know the mother who has a lot of children." He said and I was about to smack his book to him, as I just grabbed the nearest object near me. The three boys behind me stifled a laugh as Draco laughed stupidly.

"Whatever, Mister Daddy Issues." I said and his laugh and smile dropped rapidly, I heard the golden trio called him that, and I found it funny.

"Take that back, Lilith" he said a playful smirk lingered in his lips, as he licked his chapped lips, his icy grey eyes stared at my dark brown eyes. I just smiled and patted his platinum blonde hair, which was soft and good to touch and remove it from his head- nah, just kidding. 

I can just now imagine Narcissa Malfoy, struggling to keep her laugh from her mouth.

After patting his head, I gave him a knowingly smirk and he realizes it immediately, "Ah no you don't! LILITH!"

Well he said, as I ran for my precious life. Knowing that little son of a bitch- Sorry Uncle Lucius-, will hex me in no time.

-*-

Crossover with rooszee, read her story titled 'Ternion' cuz there will be more croosovers:)! (wattpad)


	7. Chapter 7

I was almost late at my first subject this Wednesday, History of Magic. And again I am lost. My roommates and I never talked since the day I got here. I don’t even know them. They didn’t even wake me up, damn it.  
Why does this castle need to be damn huge, I huffed angrily as my legs began to ache, there was no student nor staff in sight. Should I just cut this class? Yeah I should just cut this class. Suddenly a ghost appeared in front of me as I was going to the library because I decided to self-study about History of Magic since I won’t be attending the class.  
I screamed as it was a ghost, it just suddenly appeared out of nowhere, he was an ancient looking, shriveled, and looked like an old tortoise, crinkles all over his face, and he wears glasses. Is this the ghost professor? Okay I should reconsider my decision that I wanted to cut his classes.

“Apologies Professor Binns…” I trailed off, not sure of what I’m going to say, and just continued as his eyes narrowed at me behind the glasses. “I was lost, I was going to ask the librarian where your classroom is located” I smiled sheepishly hoping that he will be convinced.  
Okay one thing I noticed since the day I was here, every time I answer a question, I always hope now that they are convinced of it because I am also not sure of what I am saying nor doing.  
He scanned me from head to toe and suddenly we were at a classroom, all of the 4th year students looked at us, mostly their stares were on me. I looked down in embarrassment as the ghost professor floats his way onto his table. 

“Lily!” A familiar voice called me and it was Odelle, and I smiled widely, the first time I genuinely smiled since I stepped in this castle. He points the empty space beside him, as if he reserved that for me, but of course, maybe no one just don’t want to sit beside him.   
What a bully I am. I scoffed mentally. 

I don’t get it why they hate this class, not only that the professor is a ghost-, which is cool because even though he had passed away he still wants to teach students like us, as I listen him talk about our history, I was engrossed at the topic. Then again, besides from his vacuum voice, all I heard was Draco and his friends talking and Hermione reciting. 

Draco

As we heard a sudden swoosh of air inside the room, we turned around and saw Professor with a girl, and I recognized the ugly girl who was with the Professor, it was Lilith. I was about to move at the side to make space for her. Then I heard someone called her ‘Lily.’ It was the nosey donkey a while ago, the time that I was holding Lilith in my grasp, and then this donkey called her name as if she was in danger.  
He acts as if I did something wrong to Lilith. My father will surely hear about this boy.   
She went beside him and I glanced at her few times-, few? I wasn’t even sure, but it disgusts me as I see the donkey so called muggle bestfriend. He’s just a mudblood, why is he so important to her? For Merlin’s sake, she’s a pureblood.  
As the second subject ended, the professor dismissed us, I immediately stood up, as I felt angry as every second pass by, it was like it was the reason that I keep moving, it’s like the source of my strength. I didn’t turn back as Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle called me behind.

Rubbish.

Lilith

As I stood up, I smelled the perfume that Draco uses, and then I raised my head and saw him getting out of the room with his angry face, a dark aura radiating over him, I heard his three friends calling him but he wouldn’t turn around. I was about to chase him as I wanted to ask why he was in a grumpy mood.  
I felt Odelle’s warm fingers wrap in my wrist and I looked at it and my dark brown eyes met his sapphire blue eyes. He smiled at me and he asked me if I can accompany him to the Great Hall since it was lunch time. I glanced again at the door, and glanced back at my wrist. 

Well, maybe I can deal with Dracy later. 

I said yes to Odelle and he offered to carry my books, I said no but he insisted. He was the gentleman really, I remembered at our school, they thought that I was his girl and they eventually bullied me, I can do magic that time but I didn’t want to expose myself nor the Wizarding World. 

As we walk as we talked about our day yesterday, I talked about the part with the Polyjuice potion as I told him it stinks that it almost made me barf, and then he suddenly talks about the time that we experimented once with a chemicals at our school before, I smacked him in his head as he reminds me that, it smelled so bad that I threw up in front of the class.

As we sat at a random table, we continued talking and then while we were talking I felt someone was staring at us, no it was more like the person is staring at me. It was a familiar feeling but I just ignored it and continued to talk to Odelle about the nonsense things we had done before, when we were not part of the Wizarding World. 

As we continued to chat as we eat our lunch, since we have lots of time to talk and do things. The next class I have is Herbology, why do we even need to study about herbs? 

As we talk suddenly liquid slid down Odelles face, it was water and I looked around who was the culprit and I saw Draco laughing along with the three boys, I narrowed my eyes at him as he laugh. Suddenly Crabbe elbowed him and he scowled and Crabbe pointed me and when he whipped his head as he looks at me, the trademark Malfoy smirk appeared once again at his lips.

I stared at him seriously, I gave him a sweet smile as I stood up and I grabbed him with his tie, and the other students stared and smiled in awe as they saw the bully from Slytherin was being dragged by a new girl. Suddenly a girl stopped me and made me let go Draco.

Pansy Parkinson. I looked at her, her family is a pureblood if I recall it right, she was about to open her mouth, but then she looked up to me and she realizes who I was and just looked at Draco apologetically. 

That’s right, don’t meddle with others business.

“Damn you Pansy.” Draco muttered and I pinned his body to the wall, for a split second he looked terrified but recovered immediately as I leaned into him, I felt him shudder under me. “Why did you do that?” I asked

“Is there supposed to be an exact reason Lily?” He said emphasizing and hardening the way he said my nickname.

“You of all people know that I hate mudbloods, and your so called bestfriend is a mudblood. Sorry love, old habits die hard, and I can’t help it.” He said and I narrowed my eyes at him and scanned his face, Draco was good at hiding his emotions. 

“Don’t do that again.” I said as I released him and he looked at me with those playful eyes that I know that he will still do that to Odelle. 

“Can’t promise that.” He said with a wave, as he walks away from me and fixed his robes and his platinum blonde hair. I just sighed as I massaged the bridge of my nose. You-Know-Who will never be the death of me, Draco Malfoy is.

Draco being the ass he was, he continued to mess with Odelle, and he always says that he bullies him and messes with him because Odelle is a mudblood. I just rolled my eyes at his answer, his actions were telling me otherwise. I glanced once again at his direction and our eyes met. Jealousy.   
I rolled my eyes as I write about the plant we were dealing at the piece of parchment holding my quill, dipping it at the ink. As I focus on the plant. Time flies fast and we were already dismissed and I gave my parchment to the professor, as I went at the Great Hall, students chatting at each other and eating. The Hogwarts staff just talking at the front as I sit at the Slytherin table.   
Ignoring Draco as he tries to bother me, but he eventually stopped as he saw that I was not in the mood to bicker, instead he bullied Slytherin first years as he gets their food. I scoffed mentally, there is a lot of food in front of him and he chooses to get their food. If my memory serves me right, he was a spoiled brat at the Malfoy manor.   
For a while I had peace. No bickering with Dracy, I was getting tired of it. I kept apologizing to Odelle as Draco’s stunts keeps coming until I evaded all of his stunts for Odelle. I looked him straight at the eyes earlier, showing superiority. Out of all people, Draco knew how powerful my family was.   
As I thought no one was going to talk to me, a girl who was familiar somehow sat infront of me, as he grabs a piece of bread. Her blue eyes shining, her blond hair just sitting above her shoulders. 

“Why are you staring? It’s weird you know?” I said as I grab my 5th piece of bread. She just smiles and chuckles softly, she ate her bread not saying anything and then suddenly she rubbed her hands together and extended her hand, indicating for a handshake.  
She cleared her throat first as I look at the extended hand, my eyes staring back and forth to her face and the hand that was in mid-air. I saw with my peripheral vision that others were looking at us, more like they were staring at her. 

“Vivian Langston.” She said and her voice was somehow proud at saying her name, I didn’t want to crush her confidence so I just shook it. Is she expecting that I know her? As our hands touched as we did an awkward handshake, I was about to let go and she suddenly gripped my hand tightly, I felt a little pang of pain as she gripped my hand tightly. I had no interest in fighting girls. I just let her do it, my hand not moving from her strong grip. 

“Are you done now?” I said as I used my free hand to grab an apple, and bit it, and hummed as I tasted the sweet juice of the apple. As I asked that, she was amused that I wasn’t reacting to it much. Oh you gotta do more than that sweetie.   
“Yeah.” She said and cleared her throat as she let go of my poor hand, I just stared at my hand and put it at my side. “So you’re not going to tell your name?” She asked with a sweet voice. Does this girl have a bipolar disorder or something? I just stared at her blue eyes, I was surprised, and she wasn’t a pureblood nor a half-blood.   
I scoffed, “Do you even know who I am?” I just asked as I bit again at the apple. I have respect for muggle-borns don’t get me wrong. But this woman in front of me, just had the audacity to introduce herself at me and gripped my hand tightly without knowing who I was.   
“No, why would I ask who you are, if I knew what it was in the first place.” She said innocently and my hand started twitching, the one that she almost crushed a while ago. I just rolled my eyes as I went beside Draco, and he was startled as I sat beside him and I tapped his hand, and he immediately knows what’s going on. We did that when we were young when the both of us are in trouble. 

And the girl called Vivian also went near us, she sat beside Blaise, and Blaise looked at disgust, he also despises muggle-borns, no wonder he and Draco became friends. And she opened her mouth and said the funnies thing I have ever heard in my whole life. 

“How dare you sit beside Malfoy, you’re just a muggle born.” She said and I swear to Merlin, I laughed out loud that the whole Great Hall heard my laugh, and as Vivian watched me laugh, she looked at me as if she was seeing something ridiculous. Draco was trying his best also not to laugh and his friends. Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore just looked at me weirdly. 

I smiled sheepishly and I apologized loudly and sat back down as I chuckle. This girl was obviously a fangirl of Draco. Is that perhaps the reason why she talked to me in the first place? Plus points for the muggle born.

“Do you even know what you’re saying mudblood?” Zabini hissed and I looked at him and just nodded and he immediately shut his mouth. Now I stared seriously at the girl who just called me a mudblood. Never in my life was I called a mudblood. I was not angry, I was amused by the braveness of this girl. 

I was about to open my mouth but then, dinner time was already finished and the other students stood up and the food had disappeared and Groyle complained that he wanted more, but Crabbe smacked him in the head.   
“Oh I forgot to tell everyone that it is my painful dity to announce that the inter-house Quidditch cup will not take place this year.” Professor Dumbledore said making the students who just stood up, make their way at their seats. I stared at Draco and he just shrugged.  
“The cause of this, is there will be an event starting in October. I have great pleasure announcing that this year, here at Hogwarts-“Professor Dumbledore said but he was cut off at the doors was opened with a band and the man who just showed up was a man with a prosthetic eye and a prosthetic leg, he was limping. As he walks forward.

He’s scary not gonna lie. 

As he shook his hands with Professor Dumbledore, all of us whispered making the Great Hall full of gasps and whispers, and suddenly Professor Dumbledore just said that he will be our new teacher at our subject, Defense against the dark arts. And his name was Professor Moody. I wanted to laugh. But I kept it to myself, his name was funny.   
But then when Dumbledore announced something about ‘Triwizard tournament’ gasps and whispers again erupted inside the Great Hall. Bloody hell I don’t know what they are talking about. As Professor Dimbledore said that Hogwarts was going to be the host of the tournament, Fred Weasley stood and said 

“You’re JOKING!” he said loudly

The tension that had filled the Hall ever since Moody’s arrival suddenly broke. Nearly everyone laughed, and Dumbledore chuckled appreciatively.

“I am not joking, Mr. Weasley,” he said, “though now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag, and a leprechaun who all go into a bar . . .”

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly.

“Er, but maybe this is not the time . . . no . . .” said Dumbledore, “where was I? Ah yes, the Triwizard Tournament . . . well, some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who do know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely.

“The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks.

The schools took it in turns to host the tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities — until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued.”

Then why are they holding it now? Are they crazy?

Then he continued talking about the said tournament,

“The Heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their shortlisted contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students most are worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money.”

As money was mentioned, a lot of the students’ faces lit up. I chuckled. And then Professor Dumbledore said proudly that he knows that Hogwarts will win this tournament and of course, we agreed with him. 

But the faces of those who were happy a while back, their faces turned into frowns. Dumbledore said that the people or students that can only participate at the Triwizard tournament. 

I looked again at the Professor, the one with the prosthetic eye and such, he looked suspicious to me. Then our eyes met, he looked at me as he was scanning me. I narrowed my eyes and I swear I saw him smirk. Draco poked me in the arm and I looked at him.

“Don’t.” He said and I understood it immediately. Then Dumbledore told us to now go to our dorms, for the reason that we still have classes tomorrow. Not all of us had free time anyway, we had different schedules.  
As we stood up, I remembered that the Vivian girl who called me ‘mudblood’ is still here. Her intense gaze was disturbing.

“She’s at your hands, love.” Draco said teasingly, and I just smiled sarcastically as him and the boys walked towards the doors of the Great Hall. I also began to walk away from the table and the weird girl. She gripped my arm tightly again. 

Seriously? Is she a fan of broken bones or something? 

“You still didn’t told me your name.” she said and I rolled my eyes as I snatched my arm from her grip, I am about to do a spell, but Snape looked at me with his black eyes, I just rolled my eyes. 

“First of all, I am not a muggle born, just to inform you, because you just embarrassed yourself a while ago.” I said and she was about to say something again and I beat her into it. “My name is Lilith Sephitis, happy now?” I told her and her eyes widened in shock.

“Now get that into your thick skull.” I said and walked away leaving her at the Great Hall, but before leaving the Hall entirely, I saw her looking at her hands as her hands was shaking.

Yeah, you better be scared. I thought as I smirked. As I looked at my side because I sensed Draco, he was there leaning as he ate again his apple. “What are you doing here?” I asked him and he looked at me and stood properly as we walked towards the dungeons. 

“Nothing.” He said and I just chuckled softly. As we walk together, we talked about the muggle born named Vivian and he told me that the girl liked him and I was right.

We were already at the common room and before I went up to our dorm, I looked him seriously in the eyes and said, 

“You know you gotta control your fangirls.”


End file.
